


[Podfic] An Inch, A Mile

by Love_Letter



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, baby steps, greek philosophy - Freeform, hand holding, you go too fast for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Letter/pseuds/Love_Letter
Summary: Sometime after the apocalypse has been averted, Aziraphale realises that Crowley is still holding back from everything he wants. After all that they've been through, Aziraphale needs to redefine "too fast".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] An Inch, A Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Inch, A Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092289) by [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur). 



> I really loved this story's exploration of love and its various meanings. I hope you will too! Thank you to Lurlur for letting me cover it!

**Listen** to the podfic on[ Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kei-20010579/an-inch-a-mile).

[love_letter](https://soundcloud.com/kei-20010579) · [An Inch, A Mile](https://soundcloud.com/kei-20010579/an-inch-a-mile)

**Download** the podfic via [Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12CB0KMhC2hzB5kAzIUTXD0zhe71C6IY6/view?usp=sharing)

 **Music:** [Nostalgia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJU6zQEdpRM) by Another Kid  
From the Free Music Archive


End file.
